Fireworks
by Yue-eternal
Summary: It was that time of the year again where fireworks will be released into the atmosphere signaling the start of a new fairytale. HaoYoh. Twincest.


Fireworks 

Standard disclaimers applied.

Summary: It was that time of the year again where fireworks will be released into the atmosphere signaling the start of a new fairytale. HaoYoh

A/N: The Firework's Festival is always one thing I looked forward to every year and this is still the same. That's why I decided to write one for HaoYoh! **This story is dedicated to you all reviewers for reading and taking the time to review my works even when it's bad. Thank you very much!** A bit of fluff…I think. First time of fluff! I think… Need a sensei on fluffs… I think again… Only a teensy bit of angst! I swear! The good part will always be at the end. XD So read through and review!

* * *

Bang!

Large onyx eyes immediately glanced up in awe as another firework was shot up into the calming atmosphere, startling him a bit as it did so. He flicked his front bangs away to get a clear sight of it as another shot up in the air and burst opened in a loud 'BANG'. It was so pretty watching it from afar like this almost like when a bird was released from its cage and disappeared into the night sky singing in its source of freedom.

He sighed.

Shot up. Burst. Bang!

It was that time of the year again, the time when fireworks will be released to roam free for only a mere second in the intense atmosphere. One will go up and sang out loud in a cry of freedom but fated to be dispersed after that. Then another one will again be released in the air like a never-ending cycle. Placing his amused face on the palms of his hand, he knelt down and tilted his head up, admiring the view from the roof.

Shot up. Burst. Bang!

There was a rumor about fireworks on a starry night like this. The young brunette let his thoughts flow from one cell to another, trying to remember what one of his classmates had told him. He cheered mentally when he finally found a particular cell that he kept his most fondness memories in. Blushing at the thought, he struggled to flip open the box and found what he was looking for at last.

"_Yoh-kun, who are you going to spend tonight with?"_

_Blinking in respond, he grinned. "No one of course."_

_The girl gasped loudly, not wasting any minute to blurt out. "No one? There must be someone! Don't you know what tonight is?"_

_Yoh sweat dropped internally. Why was she so getting worked up for? "Erm…No?"_

_And that was when Yoh regretted saying that. "WHAT! Okay listen. Tonight is the night of fireworks!" She giggled in anticipation. "I'm so excited to watch it with my boyfriend!"_

_The girl was awarded with more blinks of confusion._

"_You see…There's a rumor that if you kissed the person you loved at the last firework to be released into the air, a new fairytale will begin bonding both of us, entangling them together in a world of togetherness..." Her voice trailed off slowly as she flashed an encouraging smile towards the brunette. "But of course, both of you have to be willing or else the magic won't work."_

_The young Asakura stifled a chuckle, flipping the pages of his notebook lazily. "That's good news." She nodded enthusiastically. _

"_There must be someone special for you too."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yoh-kun have been spacing out lately. Others didn't seem to notice the change but I know I did and I'm never wrong at this."_

"…"

"_He must be really affecting your life."_

"_Huh? How you know it's a he?"_

_Giggles. "You have been doodling his picture all over the book. Judging his figure, yep. He's a guy alright."_

"_Eheheheheh…" Nervous laugh._

"_Yoh-kun, I don't know what happened between you two but tonight is a night to be happy so I don't want to see red eyes tomorrow morning. You looked like you haven't sleep and have been crying for ages."_

"_Thanks Megumi-chan."_

"_No problem! Anyway, I got to go. Niwa-kun is waiting for me. Bye!"_

"_Goodbye…Megumi-chan."_

Another loud bang freed him from his thoughts. He sat up straight before resuming his crouching position. Holding his head up high in the air again and continued to let his eyes to admire the lovely fireworks one by one. No one happened to be in the house right now. Anna went off to his grandmother's place for some more Itako training and Horo and Ren were at the Tao Manor, again doing the same thing as he was doing now. Admiring the pretty fireworks.

Glancing at his watch from time to time, it was nearly coming to an end. At midnight sharp, the Firework Festival will come to a stop. And the air will be as still and as dark as the night sky had ever been again. Somehow, the little shaman found it to be better than this. He was a loner after all, a sad and lost loner where no one cared for. It was nearly timed and the watch is ticking. 11.40pm.

He sighed again for the second time that night. It was like the tale of Cinderella. At exactly midnight, the magic will be gone, not a second to spare and not a second before. Laughing childishly, Yoh laid back against the rooftop waiting for it to end. 11. 45pm. Five minutes had quickly passed by. He smiled, shutting. _Megumi-chan, it hurts. It really does hurts. Sitting here all alone without anyone to care for you and most importantly, he wasn't here when I need him. _

"You need me?"

Identical eyes immediately fluttered open in surprised, pulling in the breathtaking view he had been searching for all these weeks – Asakura Hao. Their gazes locked together as Hao smirked at the physical contact. Then it hit him, Hao was HALF-STRADDLING him! His long brownish locks swayed in the gentlest of wind as another loud bang could be heard echoing through the sky.

He wanted to squirm and push the older off him but something was restraining himself from doing so. Maybe it was his heart or maybe he had no more physical strength left to counter him. He was tired, dead tired. Instead, he resolved for the better question. "Aniki…can you please get off me?" He pleaded, facing away from his older twin's teasing face.

"You need me?" Came the obnoxious reply.

"Aniki…please kindly removed yourself from me. You're straddling me." Yoh said it again. This time, it was more of a statement.

"Otoutou, what have we said about not letting me repeating the same phrase more than once?" The fire shaman said, letting his two hungry fingers trailed down Yoh's nervous face.

The boy shivered at the touch and his eyes widened slightly. "It's nothing actually…." _I know perfectly well you can read me mind…so why do you have to ask meaningless questions?_

"I see."

Yoh felt the weight on him disappeared into nothing so he sat up with his pyromaniac twin beside him.

Shot up. Angle. Burst. BANG!

Silence elapsed the two as another red firework shot up into the soothing atmosphere. Hao was the first one to break the silence. "Now otoutou, what this about you needing me?" He said with a sweet smile.

Blushing at the sudden question, Yoh faced away and began to admire another firework, which just happened to disperse at that moment. "Who said it was you?"

"Your mind." Hao exclaimed, shoving another cracker into his mouth.

The brunette's face reddened further. Change of subject please. "I thought you went to ruin Horo and Ren's session?"

"I did." Was the sudden reply. "But…" His deep alluring voice trailed off as he closed the distance between them, pushing the younger version of him down onto the cold hard roof. Smirking, he leaned closer again so his teasing and mesmerizing lips were next to Yoh's left ear. He whispered darkly, "…I happened to overheard something about a rumor about a certain night…" Yoh felt his heart came to a complete stop.

He reached up again, cupping Yoh's face with his free hand before pointing to the sky with another. "That's the last one." He smirked. 11.59pm.

Everything happened so fast and when the last magical firework started its journey into the sky above, Hao pressed his lips roughly against his identical being, ignoring the protests by his brother. Yoh's heart pounded against his rib cage madly as he tried to register what was going on.

Hao. Kissing. Him!

Hao WAS kissing him.

He was BEING kissed by Hao right now!

Not just any firework! But the _last_ one! Does that meant Hao liked him too?

Setting all those confused thoughts aside, Yoh concentrated on his brother's lips. He was completely unaware of his twin's hand, which was now under his shirt, squeezing on of Yoh's hardened nipple, causing the latter to gasp loudly at the contact. Hao smirked into the kiss and plunged his tongue into the other, exploring the hot never been explored caverns. Moaning into the fierce kiss, Yoh struggled not to slip and fall from the rooftop. He dug his fingers into the elder's hair but Hao didn't seem to be disturbed by it.

Instead, he deepened the tongue-battling kiss further more for ultimate dominance. At long last at what seemed like eternity and when the last firework reached and burst in the sky, they parted for breath. They smiled to each other deeply before giving in to their cravings once more.

BANG!

12.00am signaled the end of the Firework Festival as well as the rumor, which still continued to roam every single night of the Firework's Festival. Tonight is the night of the festival; don't you have someone special to celebrate it with?

* * *

Erm…Ignore the last question. That was only there for the special effect. –crickets chirping- oo Um.. or not. XD Yeppie! Tonight is the Fireworks festival! –cheers- And thank god I completed this story before the festival even started. XD And here's a preview to my next story.

**Preview for POSSIBLE Next Story (Owner's Distaste):**

"_250 million!"_

"_300 million!"_

"_1000 million!"_

_Coarse whispers erupted from the bidding crowd. Every eye was then adverted to where a man with long brownish hair stood. "I'll bid 1000 million dollars on him." He repeated again, cocking his head to the other side to get a better view of his prize of affection – a young boy who looked exactly like him._

And at the end…. Please review!! XD I will wait patiently for your respond after I watch the Fireworks.


End file.
